Lost Between Times
by Neko Shiori
Summary: sum for ch.3-5 Kagome is trapped in her own time and nobody knows where she is. What will happen when someone comes for her without Inu and gang knowing. Is it a friend or a foe? And will Inu be able to reach her in time to save her? Ch. 5 up so plz R
1. Ch 1

**Vulpixfan:** This is my 2nd fic so I hope you like it just thought of it while I was trying to sleep. This fic is about Kagome and Inuyasha and co. as soon as they finish a big battle with Kagura and Sesshomru, Kagome needs to go home to get some supplies for Inuyasha as soon as she goes home she gets trapped in her time and is unable to go back to the feudal era while Inuyasha is injured.

Ch. 1

As the sky brightens for daylight to begin Inuyasha awakes from sleeping outside by a tree. After waking up he walked over to where Kagome, Sango with Kirara laying on her lap, and Shippo are laying on the ground sleeping and Miroku is sitting against the wall watching them lay there peacefully.

"Inuyasha your awake" Miroku said as he turned toward him.

"Miroku what are you doing up at this time of day" Inuyasha said as he walked over to Miroku.

"Mew" Kirara said as soon as she saw Inuyasha.

"Shhhhh Kirara don't wake them up" Miroku whispered.

"What are you guys doing up at this time its way to early" Sango said sleepily.

"Sorry we'll go outside" Miroku said as he stood up and faced the door.

After Miroku and Inuyasha left Sango went back to sleep and Kagome got up and followed them out into the open, but she didn't want them to see her so she hid behind a bush. As Inuyasha and Miroku's conversation drug on Kagome got bored and decided to go back the building they were staying in, but on her way Kagura came and grabbed her so she screamed.

"What was that?" Miroku said as he turned his head back and fourth quickly.

"It sounded like Kagome" Inuyasha yelled as he started to run.

After Inuyasha came back to the building they were staying in he saw that everyone was awake and Kagome was missing.

"What's going on its way to early I'm going back to bed?" Sippo said as he rubbed his eyes and walked back into the building.

"Where's Kagome!" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know I saw her follow you out a while ago" Sango answered.

"Damn!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to catch her sent in the air. "Why couldn't she just stay here with you?"

"Inuyasha can you smell her sent in the air" Miroku asked.

"She went over there," Inuyasha said as he started running.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as Kagura carried her away.

As Inuyasha ran he saw Kagura with Kagome heading towards an opening in the forest they were in. As soon as Inuyasha reached the opening he saw Kagura holding Kagome and standing behind Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru you bastard what the hell are you doing here," Inuyasha asked as he stopped running.

"What does it look like, I'm here to take the Tetsusaiga" Sesshomaru answered.

"Inuyasha help" Kagome yelled from behind Sesshomaru.

"What the hell do you think you were doing when you left everyone cause now I have to go and save you!" Inuyasha yelled as everyone stood and watched.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Kagome yelled furiously.

"What does it sound like!" Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Maybe I shouldn't save you this time."

"What! You'd better or you wont get the jewel shards!" Kagome said rudely.

"Damn" Inuyasha whispered to himself. "Fine I'll save you."

"So are you going to fight or just stand there?" Sesshomaru yelled impatiently.

"I'll fight you." Sango yelled as she brought out her Heirakutse.

"No I'll fight him you should try to get Kagome from Kagura" Inuyasha said as he brought out Tetsusaiga.

"Right!" Sango said.

"Kirara come on!" Sango yelled.

"Sango wait I'll help!" Miroku said as he got on Kirara.

As Miroku and Sango talked Kagura tried to leave on her giant feather, but Sango used her Heirakutse to knock her off of the feather and land on the ground. After Kagura landed back on the ground Kagome ran and she followed her.

"What do you want with Kagome?" Sango asked as she rode on Kirara.

"It's not what I want it's what Naraku wants got it." Kagura said as she chased Kagome.

When Kagura was looking for where Kagome went Kirara jumped in front of her and Miroku and Sango started to fight with her. Further in the forest Kagome was sitting on a stump trying to catch her breath when she heard Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru you couldn't handle fighting me by yourself so you had to ask Naraku for help" Inuyasha said rudely.

"No they asked me for help to get you and Kagome, but I don't care I just want you." Sesshomaru said as he started to attack.

As Kagome ran she finally came to a clearing and saw Inuyasha in a big fight with Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled as she ran to him.

"Kagome get back or he'll kill you" Inuyasha said as he pushed her away.

While Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting Sango and Miroku defeated Kagura so she ran away.

"We better go find Kagome" Miroku said as he started walking.

"Ok" Sango said as she grabbed Kirara.

As Sango and Miroku looked for Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's battle was getting more and more dangerous sense Sesshomaru had yet again killed a demon for it's arm and used it to keep Inuyasha from using the Tetsusaiga. As the battle between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went on Sango and Miroku finally found Kagome watching Inuyasha battle and by now he was almost defeated by his brother yet again so Sango and Miroku jumped in so they could help.

"Hey what the hell do you think your doing!" Inuyasha yelled hoarsely.

"What does it look like we're trying to help you" Sango said as she brought out her Heirakutse

"What has he hurt you that badly!" Miroku said sarcastically.

"Well who said I needed your help so go over by Kagome" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Fine then we'll wait till you need us," Miroku said as he sat down on the ground.

"But Miroku he'll be killed" Sango said quickly.

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha got knocked into a tree.

After Inuyasha got knocked into the tree he got overwhelmed by the pain from his injuries and fainted.

"Inuyasha get up!" Kagome yelled in a worried voice.

"Miroku I'm going to help what about you?" Sango yelled quickly before she ran out into the battle.

As Sango used her Heirakutse Kagome used her sacred arrow and shot Sesshomaru's demon arm off.

"Good job Kagome!" Sango yelled as she threw her Heirakutse at Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru what are you doing here" a frog like creature named Jaken said as it ran up to him.

"Jaken didn't I tell you to stay with Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Where is she?"

"Umm...." Jaken said before he was interrupted by a young girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said as she ran up to him.

"I'll come back for Inuyasha don't forget that!" Sesshomaru said before he left.

After Sesshomaru left Kagome ran up to Inuyasha to make sure he was all right.

"We should take him back to Kaede's" Miroku said as he tried to get Inuyasha on Kirara.

"Lets go back and get Shippo" Kagome said as she started to walk.

As soon as they got there Kagome ran up to the little fox demon and grabbed him. Then they started heading to the village were Kaede was. When they got there Kagome ran ahead and got Kaede. They finally got inuyasha in the hut after he struggled with Miroku and Sango.

"What are you doing I am fine let me out of here." yelled inuyasha since Kaede put a spell on the hut.

"Inuyasha I have to go back to my era to get some medicine to help heal the wounds you got from Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she sat down by Inuyasha who was sitting against the wall.

"What! Why can't you just use the medicines that the old hag has" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't call her old hag her names Keade remember, and I can't use the medicine she has because she doesn't have the kind I need" Kagome said as she walked to the door.

"Hey! If you get kidnapped while your on your way home don't come begging me for help" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha I won't get kidnapped cause you scared them off a couple of minutes ago when you battled them," Kagome said before she left.

"Kagome are you leaving now?" Shippo asked.

"When are you planning to return?" Sango asked as she walked over to the hut.

"Yes I was just about to leave and I should return in maybe two hours tops," Kagome answered. "Make sure that Inuyasha doesn't do anything stupid until I get back with the medicine."

"Ok" Sango and Shippo both said at the same time.

After Kagome got close to the well she saw Kikyo sitting on the well waiting for her.

"Kikyo what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she stopped walking.

"Why do I have to have a reason to be anywhere?" Kikyo answered as she stood up.

"I.... I don't know" Kagome said as she walked up to Kikyo.

"Have you been gathering a lot of jewel shards lately?" Kikyo said as she looked at the jewel shards around Kagome's neck.

"Wha........ What are you doing?" Kagome said as the jewel shards were ripped off her neck.

"What I wanted to do since I met you" Kikyo said as she pushed her into the well while laughing.

"Inuyasha will come for me!" Kagome said before she disappeared into the darkness.

**Vulpixfan: **Sorry have to end it for now. Hope you liked it read the next chapter to see if Kagome can find her way back.


	2. Ch 2

**Vulpixfan:** Hey everyone thanks for the reviews hope u enjoyed the first chappie. Well yesterday I learned to never tell your crush how u feel about them on aol cause u never know if its their brother thats my lesson for today. Well enough of me talking heres chapter 2 hope u like it.

Ch. 2

When Kagome landed in her era she was knocked unconscious since she didn't land on her feet.

"Mmm....... wha..... where am I?" Kagome asked herself as soon as she awoke. "Oh I remember now Kikyo pushed me into the well, well she can't keep me away forever." Kagome said as she climbed up then jumped back in. "What i'm still in my era? Oh no Kikyo took the jewel shards from me before she pushed me." Kagome said as she looked for the jewel shards.

As soon as she got out of the well she went over to the sacred tree where she first met Inuyasha.

"Oh Inuyasha I hope you'll be ok without me" Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome!" Kagome's kid brother Sota said as he ran up to her. "What are you doing back so early for?"

"Umm......"Kagome said. "What do I tell him I can't tell him that I..." Kagome thought to herself before Sota interrupted her.

"Well sis" Sota said curiously.

"Well you see Inuyasha got hurt and I needed to get some medicine for him." Kagome said quickly. 'Lets go home."

As they walked Kagome thought about how she was going to get back to the feudal era without the jewel shards, and since Inuyasha's to injured to come to her.

"Kagome your back so early." Kagome's grandpa said as he turned toward her.

"Yeah I came to get some supplies" Kagome said as she stopped walking. "I'm going to go and take a bath." she said as she started to walk to house.

"What's with Kagome?" Kagome's grandpa asked.

"I think she's just glade to be home again or maybe something bad happened in the feudal era" Sota answered as he walked to the house.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Kagome's mother asked.

"I'm here for supplies" Kagome said as she shut the door. "I'm going to go upstairs to take a bath."

"I'll call when dinner is done" Kagome's mother said as she walked away.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked. "She said she'd be back by now."

"I know Shippo maybe she got sidetracked and just forgot the time." Sango said trying to calm Shippo down even though she was also worried about Kagome since it had been two and a half hours since she left.

"Miroku what are you doing?" Sango asked as she gave him a weird expresion.

"I hear someone coming" Miroku answered.

"It's Kagome!" Shippo yelled happily.

"No it's moving way to fast to be Kagome" Miroku said as he looked around.

"Miroku what do you think it is?" Sango asked.

Suddenly a twister appeared as if from know where.

"What is that?" Shippo whimpered.

After the twister had stopped and the dust cleared they saw the shape of a demon standing in front of them.

"Koga what are you doing you here?" Sango asked.

"I'm here to see my women" Koga answered.

"Well Kagome isn't here right now" Miroku said.

"So where is the mutt face?" Koga said before he headed for the hut that Inuyasha was resting in.

As he tried to get in the door of hut the spell around it stopped him for a couple of seconds then he walked in.

"Hey mutt face what are you doing?" Koga asked as he walked in.

"What are you doing here you mangy wolf" Inuyasha said rudely.

"I'm here to see Kagome where is she?" Koga said.

"She went back home" Inuyasha said.

"What did you do to her?" Koga yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Then why isn't she here?" Koga yelled furiously.

"She left on her own to get some supplies!" Inuyasha yelled furiously.

"You probably did something to make her leave!" Koga Yelled

"She went home on her own I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Koga maybe you should leave before you or Inuyasha get hurt" Miroku said as he walked on the door.

"Fine just make sure mutt face here doesn't hurt my women" Koga said as he walked out the door.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha if I hadn't stepped in you two would probably of gotten in a fight and we all know that you're not well enough to fight anyone" Miroku answered.

"When is Kagome returning?" Inyasha asked.

"She should be back anytime now" Miroku answered.

"Good so where's Shippo and Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"There outside waiting for Kagome" Miroku answered.

"Why did Kikyo take my jewel shards and why did she say what she said?" Kagome thought to herself as she remembered what had happened that day.

Flashback

"Have you gathered a lot of jewel shards lately?" Kikyo said as she looked at the jewel shards around Kagome's neck.

"Wha... What are you doing?" Kagome said as the jewel shards were ripped off her neck.

"What I wanted to do since I met you" Kikyo said as she pushed her into the well while laughing.

End Flashback

"What did she mean when she said that?" Kagome thought as she fell flat on her bed.

"Kagome dinner!" Kagome's mother yelled from the kitchen. "Kagome how are all your friends in the feudal era?"

"There alright" Kagome answered. "I hope Inuyasha is ok" Kagome thought to herself.

"So when are you going back Kagome?" Kagome's grandfather asked.

"I don't know when Inuyasha comes for me I guess" Kagome answered as she ate some of her dinner.

"Good night" Kagome said after she put her dishes in the sink.

"Good night Kagome" Kagome's mother, Grandpa, and Sota said together.

When Kagome got in her room she laid on her bed, but she couldn't sleep cause she was to worried about Inuyasha. After a while she got lost in thought and fell asleep.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha thought to himself. "She was supposed to be here a long time ago, I wander if she got kidnapped again?" He thought as he sat up.

"Inuyasha your awake" Miroku said.

"Miroku what are you doing up at this hour?" Imuyasha asked

"I'm just thinking" Miroku answered.

"Why hasn't Kagome returned yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe she lost track of time" Miroku said.

"Maybe she just better get back here soon" Inuyasha said.

As soon as Kagome woke up she got dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Kagome are you going to go to back to the feudal era today?" Kagome's mother asked as she sat down at the table.

"I don't think i'll be going back for a while" Kagome answered.

"Why not Kagome did you and Inuyasha get into a fight?" Sota asked as he ate his breakfast.

"I just don't want to go yet, i'm just staying here for a while to work on my school work" Kagome said as she ate her breakfast.

After Kagome had finished her breakfast she left to go to school, and on her way she saw her friends.

"Kagome!" Ayumi yelled as her and her friends ran up to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome they let you out of the hospital already?" Eri said as she stopped running.

"Yeah that had to be a really bad rash" Ayumi said.

"Yeah" Yuka said.

"I guess grandpa ran out of fake illnesses again" Kagome thought to herself.

"We better get to school or we're going to be late" Ayumi said as she started to walk.

As soon as they got to their class Kagome heard someone call her name.

"Kagome!" Hojo said as he ran in her classroom.

"Hey Hojo" Kagome said as she turned around.

"Here it should help if you get that rash again" Hojo said as he gave Kagome a box.

"Thanks Hojo" Kagome said as she opened the box to find a tube of cream." I'd like it better if grandpa didn't tell everyone these fake illnesses" Kagome said to herself.

"So Kagome do you think you'd be able to go see a movie with me this Saturday?" Hojo asked.

"Well.....umm... I d..." Kagome said before her friends grabbed her.

"Kagome you have to go" Ayumi said.

"Yeah Kagome he's been asking you for who knows how long" Eri said.

"He deserves to have you say yes once at least" Yuka said.

"Well... It depends on if i'm able to" Kagome said.

"Why wouldn't you be able to?" Ayumi asked.

"This doesn't have to do anything with that two timer does it?" Eri asked.

"Umm... well... kind of" Kagome said.

"I knew it he'd probably try to hurt Hojo if you did go with him right?" Ayumi asked.

"Well I don't think he'll try to hurt Hojo" Kagome said.

"Then go to the movies Kagome" Ayumi and Eri both said together.

" Well... Ummm... Fine i'll go with him to the movie" Kagome said.

"K Hojo i'll go with you on Saturday" Kagome said.

"Great I'll see you Saturday" Hojo said as he walked out the door.

After Hojo had left Kagome's teacher walked into the room and told everyone to go to their seats for class to begin.

"5x? what if x8?" The teacher said as he wrote it on the chalkboard.

"I don't get it!" Kagome thought. "Maybe I should just quite for right now then start again later."

After class she went home and told her mom that she was going to go to the feudal era then went to get her backpack and tried again to get to the feudal era.

"Hopefully I can get back now" Kagome thought as she jumped into the dark well.

As soon as she landed she figured out that she was still in her era so she climbed out and went to the sacred tree.

"Where is she?" Sango asked.

"She probably just catching up on her school work" Miroku said.

"I hope so" Shippo said.

Suddenly they heard a big bang as the hut that Inuyasha was in was destroyed.

"What was that?" Miroku asked.

"Inuysha!" Sango and Shippo both yelled as they ran to the hut that was surrounded with dust since it was just destroyed.

**Vulpixfan** Sorry have to end it for now catch the next chappie to see what happened and to see if Inuyasha is ok. Please review cause I love them. C ya next chappie.


	3. Ch 3

**Vulpixfan:** I'd like to thank Inuyasha fan, fanfiction fan, inukag forever, lovinginuyasha, lovinghearts, pixiedust, cartoonfan, karikitty, K.C. Whitestar, and nick for reviewing sorry if I missed anyone. Here's ch. 3 hope you like it.

Ch. 3

After the smoke cleared they saw Kagura standing on a hill in front of them.

"Kagura what are you doing here?" Miroku yelled.

"The same reason i was earlier" Kagura said.

"Well Kagome's not here so you can't get her!" Sango yelled.

"I know that. We sent Kikyo to get her a while ago so now she wont be bothering us ever again" Kagura said as she started to walk up to them.

"What! Your saying you've hurt Kagome" Miroku said.

"And since Inuyasha is now out of the way we have nobody to stop us from gathering all the jewel shards" Kagura said.

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked. "Inuyasha and Kagome can't be dead."

"Well get used to it they are" Kagura said as she stopped walking.

"They can't be!" Shippo whimpered.

After a while they started to hear a voice and see the rubble of the hut moving.

"Hey Kagura you have failed at killing me once again" Inuyasha said hoarsely as he crawled out of the rubble.

"Inuyasha your alright!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo said as they ran to him.

"What did you expect" Inuyasha said as he leaned on the Tetsuseiga since he was still injured from his earlier battle with her and Sesshomaru.

"What! You should be dead!" Kagura yelled.

"Well i'm not" Inuyasha yelled hoarsely.

"Then I guess i just have to kill you now" Kagura yelled as she brought out her fan.

"Just try it!" inuyasha yelled as he brought out his Tetsuseiga.

"Inuyasha no! Your to injured to fight" Miroku said as Sango and him grabbed Inuyasha by the arms.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Inuyasha yelled as he got free from Sango and Miroku's grip.

"Inuyasha if you fight you risk getting killed" Miroku yelled.

"So as long as I defeat Kagura" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Inuyasha you will not win" Miroku yelled as Inuyasha attacked Kagura.

After a while Inuyasha started to get tired because of the injuries that he got earlier.

"Inuyasha stop, you shouldn't be fighting" Sango yelled.

"I have to defeat Kagura" Inuyasha yelled as he dodged one of Kagura's attacks.

But..." Sango said before Miroku interrupted her.

"Wait Sango Inuyasha needs to learn that he can't always fight his own battles.

"But Miroku he'll get killed" Sango said.

"Just wait and see" Miroku said.

As Inuyasha's fight went on his injuries got worse.

"Damn" Inuyasha thought to himself after he dodged an attack. "I don't know if I can beat her with these injuries it's getting hard to move."

"Well Inuyasha I see you've gotten weaker since our last fight" Kagura said.

"Damn I can't fight like this" Inuyasha said to himself. "I have to end it now before I can't move anymore."

After Inuyasha's injuries got very bad he use Tetsuseiga's wind scar to scare Kagura away right before he fainted.

"Inuyasha are you alright" Sango and Shippo said as they ran up to him.

"Where's Kagome" Inuyasha said hoarsely as he leaned on his Tetsuseiga.

"Kagome's not here she's missing" Miroku said.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha said.

"Kagura said that Kikyo got rid of Kagome" Sango said.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled as he thought.

"We don't know if she's dead or if she is just kidnapped" Miroku said.

"I told her not to go, why doesn't she ever listen?" Inuyasha said.

"Lets go to the well maybe we'll find a clue that will help us find her" Miroku said as he started to walk.

After they got to the well they stopped and looked around to see if there was any clues that could help them.

"I can smell her sent everywhere" Inuyasha said.

"At least we know she was here" Miroku said.

"Maybe she just went home and Naraku just says that they got rid of her" Sango said.

"Inuyasha maybe you should try to go to her era and see if she is there" Miroku said as he looked at the well.

"K I'll come back with an answer" Inuyasha said as he jumped into the well.

"Hopefully she's there" Sango said.

As soon as Inuyasha climbed out of the well he went over to Kagome's house and found Kagome's mother.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Is Kagome here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think she went to the feudal era a while ago" Kagome's mother answered.

"K I guess i'll go find her" Inuyasha said as he left.

After Inuyasha got back Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all asking if Kagome was there.

"Was she there?" they all asked together.

"Her mother said that she came here a while ago so she isnt there" Inuyasha answered.

"Inuyasha we should go to Kaede's so we can heal your injuries" Miroku said.

"After that Miroku and I will go looking for Kagome" Sango said.

After they got there Kaede was wandering what had happened and where Kagome was so everybody explained.

"We're going to go out and look for Kagome" Miroku said as he walked out the door.

"Shippo take care of Inuyasha" Sango said as she picked up her Heirakutse and headed for the door.

"Shippo go get some water" Kaede said as Inuyasha took off his shirt so she could dress his wounds.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't fight any demons until your injuries are healed" Kaede said as she pored some water on his wounds to help clean them.

"Inuyasha you need to relax little more than usual so that your injuries will heal" Shippo said as he sat down by inuyasha.

Later that night Sango and Miroku returned without Kagome. When they got there they ate some food then went to bed because it was really late. As soon as he knew everyone was asleep Inuyasha sat up to think.

"Kagome where are you" he thought to himself as he stared at the fire. "Damn! Why couldn't you just stay here with us?" he thought as he laid back down to try to sleep.

After a while Inuyasha got lost in deep thought and fell asleep.

"Oh Inuyasha I hope your all right" Kagome thought as she stared at the tree. "Why haven't you come for me? Is it that your to injured to or do you not know where I am."

After it turned dark Kagome started to walk back to her house.

"Hey Kagome where have you been?" Sota asked as she walked in the door.

"Oh Kagome I thought you were going back to the feudal era" Kagome's grandpa said.

"I decided to stay just for a while or at least till Sunday" Kagome said. "I'm going to go to bed so don't bother me."

"Good night Kagome" they both said together.

"Good night" Kagome said as she walked away.

As soon as she got to her room she fell flat on her bed and stared blankly into the ceiling. After a while fell into a deep sleep. After she woke up the next morning she went to eat breakfast then to take a bath and get ready for her date with Hojo.

"Good morning Kagome" Kagome's grandpa said as she sat down to eat. "Your mother went to go get some more food from the store."

"Ok" Kagome said as she ate some of her food.

As soon as Kagome left she got to the theater she saw Hojo standing waiting for her.

"Kagome I was waiting for you" Hojo said as he walked up to her. "What movie do you want to see?"

"I don't care i don't really have a special movie that I want to see" Kagome answered.

"Ok we'll then why don't we go see that movie?" Hojo said as he pointed to the name of one of the movies showing at the time.

After they had gotten their tickets they walked in and picked a seat and waited for the movie to begin.

"Kaede we're going to go look for Kagome again" Sango said as she jumped on Kirara's back.

"Watch Inuyasha Shippo" MIroku said as he followed Sango.

"Inuyasha how are your injuries today?" Kaede said as she walked in the hut he was sitting in.

"There fine I can handle little cuts and bruses unlike you" Inuyasha said as he stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Kaede asked as she followed him out.

"Whats it look like? I'm going to go find Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha your to wounded to go out and find her. If you run into another demon you'll be killed" Shippo said as he ran up to him.

"I don't care I'm going to find Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed Shippo out of the way.

"Inuyasha you must not go out looking for Kagome just leave it up to Sango and Miroku" Kaede said as she walked up to him and Shippo.

"Inuyasha Kagome wouldn't want you to go if she was here" Shippo said.

As soon as Shippo said that Inuyasha froze just standing there staring at the ground.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kaede asked as she looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah" Inuyasha said as he turned around.

"Inuyasha why don't we go back to the hut" Kaede said.

"You go back to the hut I'm not going" Inuyasha said.

"Then where are you going?" Kaede asked as she stopped walking.

"Inuyasha you can't go out looking for Kagome" Shippo said as he ran up to him.

"I'm not, I'm just going to stay out here" Inuyasha said.

After they got back to the hut Shippo and Kaede went inside while Inuyasha jumped onto the nearest tree so he could think.

"Kagome where are you?" He thought as he stared at whatever was in front of him. "Why haven't you returned yet? Did Kikyo really hurt you? No! She couldn't have if she did I would have smelled her scent in the air unless..."

Suddenly Inuyasha jerked his head because he sensed someone coming.

"I know this scent, but is it her or someone else?" Inuyasha thought as he sat up.

**Vulpixfan:** Sorry have to end it for now catch the next chappie to see who it is. Don't forget to review.


	4. Ch 4

**Vulpixfan:** Well here's chapter 4 hope you like it. thanks to thoughs that reviewed. srry if i missed anyone.

**K.C.Whitestar: I'm glad u loved it thanks for ur review.**

**Magic Girl: yea i know im not very good a spelling and punctuation and that wierd symbol just appears thanks for ur review.**

**JasmineUnicorn: thanks for ur review im glad u liked it.**

**Inugirl540: im srry about that its there loss thanks for ur review im glad u liked it.**

**myshiningstar: im glad u loved it i didnt mean to make it sad but ok i can deal wit that thanks for ur review.**

Ch. 4

After Inuyasha caught her scent he jumped out of the tree and turned his head different directions quickly trying to find her.

"Where are you I know your..." Inuyasha thought to himself before he heard girl call his name.

"Inuyasha!" The girl said as she walked out from behind a tree.

"Ki...Kikyo!" Inuyasha thought as she walked up to him.

"Why do you look so surprised couldn't you tell it was me?" Kikyo asked as she stopped walking.

"Kikyo why are you working with Naraku?" Inuyasha asked as he walked closer to her.

"I work for no one especially not that pathetic Naraku" Kikyo answered.

"Then why does he always say you help him?" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha follow me" Kikyo said as she started walking.

"Where are you going" Inuyasha asked.

"Away from here" Kikyo answered as Inuyasha followed.

"Kikyo where have you been?" Inuyasha asked as they came to a small lake in the middle of the forest.

"I have been helping people in another vilage" Kikyo answered.

"What's going on your just like you were 50 years ago, but how?" Inuyasha thought to himself. "How can this be you don't have your whole soul unless...It can't be, she wouldn't"

"Inuyasha I came to see you" Kikyo said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why else would I come?" Kikyo answered.

"Last time you came you wanted to kill me" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha I would never kill you" Kikyo said "As long as I'm able to be with you here" she thought to herself.

"Then why did you..." Inuyasha asked before Kikyo grabed him. "Kikyo" Inuyasha whispered so quietly that Kikyo wasn't able to hear what he said.

As soon as she did that Inuyasha put his arm around her and they stood their embracing each other for a couple hours.

"I have been waiting so long to hold you in my arms again" Kikyo said still holding Inuyasha in the embrace.

"So have I, I've been waiting for you to finally figure out that I didn't betray you 50 years ago" Inuyasha thought to himself.

Back at Kaede's village Shippo and Kaede went outside to see if Sango and Miroku had found Kagome.

"Did you find her?" Shippo asked excitedly.

"No not yet, but we'll keep trying" Sango answered in an anxious voice.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he looked around trying to see if he was sitting in a tree like usual.

"He's sitting in that tree over...."Kaede said "Oh no he's gone looking for her" Kaede whispered as she saw that Inuyasha had disappeared once again.

"But he's to injured to go looking for her, if he runs into a demon he'll be kill" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all said as they looked around hoping that he just moved to another tree.

"Ye must find him in order to save his life" Kaede said.

"We'll go looking for him now" Sango said "Kirara" she yelled as the demon cat ran up to her.

"Don't forget to save us some dinner Shippo" Miroku yelled as they rode off.

"I'll see you on Monday" Hojo yelled as he walked away.

"Monday, but I want to go back to the feudal era" Kagome thought as she walked into the shine. "I'm home" she yelled as she walked in the door of her house. "is anyone here? Hello!" she yelled as she looked around trying to find someone. As she walked in the kitchen she found a note sitting on the table for Sota. After she picked it up she read it out loud.

Sota

I've gone out for a while be back in an hour or two tell me if Kagome comes back from the feudal era I need to tell her something.

Mom

"Feudal era? Why would she think i'm in the feudal era? Oh no I forgot to tell her that I was home when I came back from walking around town!" Kagome thought to herself as the door opened.

"Hey sis what are you doing?" Sota said as he walked up to her.

"Here this is for you" Kagome said as she handed him the note.

"You were in the feudal era?" Sota said curiously as he looked at her.

"No I was going to go back, but I... decided to come back home because I remembered that I had to meet a friend at the movies this morning" Kagome answered.

"So thats where you went this morning" Sota said as he laid the note on the table. "When did you get back from the movies?"

"I just got back in time to read the note before you got here" Kagome answered "I'm going to go for a walk."

"K I'll tell mom where you are when she gets home" Sota said as he walked out of the kitchen.

After he had left she walked out the door and looked up at the sky.

"Oh Inuyasha if you would have come back for me last night I wouldn't know because my mom thought that I was with you" Kagome thought as she started to walk toward the Sacred Tree. "Why haven't you come for me? Is it because you haven't healed your wounds yet or is there another reason? Inuyasha please be alright" As she looked at the tree started to remember the first time she met Inuyasha.

Flashback

"Hello Kikyo... Playin' with bugs now are we?" Inuyasha said as he looked down at her.

"Did he just talk?" Kagome thought to herself. "So your alive" she said as she got up on her knees since she tripped and fell earlier. After she got on her knees she looked at the boy pinned to the tree.

"Why're you takin' so long to kill it? Just do her just like you did me." He said in a taunting voice. "Y' look pretty dumb there Kikyo... The Kikyo I know wouldn't waste time."

"That does it! Kikyo! Kikyo! Whoever she is she's not me 'cause my name is..." Kagome yelled as she stood up and then got interrupted by him.

"She's here!" Inuyasha said as Kagome got knock down by the demon.

After Kagome landed on the ground as some spears tied to a rope were thrown at the demon.

"Good now pull!" a villager yelled.

"So I was saved" Kagome said quietly.

"You're pathetic Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm not Kikyo! Look I'm telling you! I'm not her whoever her is!" Kagome yelled.

"An' I'm saying you gotta be her 'cause if your not... There's no way you could smell so..." Inuyasha yelled until he stopped when he caught her sent. "You're not... Her." Inuyasha said confusedly.

"I know my name is Kagome! Kah-goh-meh!" Kagome yelled.

End Flashback

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha... Inuyasha" Kagome thought as she started to cry.

"Where would he go?" Sango asked.

"I don't know" Miroku answered.

"I hope that he hasn't been attacked by another demon" Sango said.

"I don't think Inuyasha is stupid enough to just go walking into danger unless... Unless he found Kagome then he might" Miroku said trying to calm Sango down.

As they talked Inuyasha and Kikyo were still embracing each other.

"Inuyasha you should get back to your friends" Kikyo said as she stopped embracing him.

"Why are you telling me this? don't you want me here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha you were injured really badly when you battled Sesshomaru and then you got hurt worse when you battled Kagura so there probably worried and are looking for you" Kikyo said.

"How would you know that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was there when you got attacked" Kikyo answered.

"How? I didn't since you" Inuyasha said as he pushed her away so he could look at her face.

"I was close by, but I wasn't close enough for you to know I was there." Kikyo said.

"Why didn't you show yourself?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was afraid that Naraku would want me t..." Kikyo said before she got interrupted by a voice.

"Inuyasha!" the voice yelled.

"Where are you?" another voice yelled.

"It's Sango and Miroku" Inuyasha said as he turned in the direction that there voices were coming from.

"They've come looking for you" Kikyo said.

As they talked Sango and Miroku were looking everywhere but still could not find Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Where are you?" Sango yelled. "Miroku you don't think that he's... Sango said before she suddenly ran up to Miroku and hugged him.

"Inuyasha's ok I know it cause he's close I can since him" Miroku said as he put his arms around her.

"But Miroku what if he's in some kind of trouble" Sango said.

"Sango look at me." Miroku said as he made Sango look up at him."Sango you shouldn't worry about Inuyasha he'll be able to fight off any demon that he crosses."

"Probably" Sango said.

"I wonder why she's so worried about Inuyasha? Could she possibly have feelings for him? No... She couldn't... Could she?" Miroku thought. "We should keep calling him though."

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as she walked around a tree. "Miroku I here something over here!"

"What is it?" Miroku said as he ran over to where she was standing.

"I think it's someone talking" Sango said as she tried to listen to the voices.

"Inuyasha you should go to your friends they sound like there worried about you" Kikyo said.

"Kikyo I don't want to go" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha go" Kikyo said.

"Kikyo why d..." Inuyasha said before he noticed that Kikyo was walking away. "Kikyo! Don't go!" he yelled as he ran after her, but he couldn't catch her because she had used her soul collectors to carry her into the air.

"Inuyasha I'll will come back!" Kikyo yelled as she was carried away.

After Kikyo had disappeared Inuyasha decided to go back to Kaede's village. On his way he found out that Sango and Miroku were listening to his and Kikyo's conversation.

"What do you think you are doing?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up to Miroku and Sango who were sitting by a tree close to where Kikyo and him were.

"We were... Umm..." Miroku said.

"You were listening to our whole conversation weren't you! "Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"It's not like that Inuyasha we came looking for you and found you talking to Kikyo" Sango said.

"Inuyasha why did you leave Kaede's hut?" Miroku asked.

"Why the hell do you think I'll tell you?" Inuyasha yelled as he walked out of the forest.

As soon as Inuyasha got back to Kaede's hut Shippo came running out to see if he was alright.

"Inuyasha your back!" Shippo said as he ran up to him.

"Inuyasha why did you ye leave when..." Kaede said before she was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Why the hell would I let some dried-up old hag tell me what to do!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked into the hut.

"He'll never listen" Shippo said.

"Ye should go in and eat" Kaede said as she grabbed the blanket that hangs on the door to let them in.

As soon as Kaede walked in she saw Inuyasha sitting in the corner starring at the wall. After she sat down she gave them some food so they started eating. After they finished eating Inuyasha got up and walked out of the hut straight to the Bone Eaters Well, and sat down by it then started thinking.

"Inuyasha where are you? It's been three days now, and you still haven't come for me" Kagome thought to herself. "It's getting late I should go home" she said as she looked at the sun setting behind the tree.

As soon as she got to her house she heard something in the well so she went to see what it was.

"Maybe it's Inuyasha" Kagome said as she looked around.

After she looked around she turned toward the well and looked in it and just starred.

"I guess he's not coming for me this time" Kagome said as she turned away from the well then suddenly froze cause she heard a sound from behind her. "Wha... What was that!" She said as she turned around. "Inuyasha! Wait wouldn't he just jump up, then that means it must be..." she said before she heard her name being called.

"Kagome what are you doing in here?" Sota said as he ran up to her.

"Oh I..." Kagome said before Sota interrupted her.

"Hey is buyo in there?" Sota asked.

"No, but I did hear noises" Kagome answered.

"Maybe there from B..." Sota said before he was interrupted by a sound from inside the well.

"Or maybe not" Kagome said. "Let me see your flashlight" she said as she pointed to the flashlight in Sota's hand.

"Here, are you going to find out what that sound is?" Sota said as he handed her the flashlight.

As soon as Kagome got the flashlight she walked up to the well and looked into it using the flashlight.

"So do you see what's making that noise?" Sota asked as he walked up to the well to see what was in it.

"I don't see anything" Kagome said as she turned off the flashlight.

"Maybe the noise is from the other side" Sota said. "Someone could be on the other side dropping rocks or something in the well."

"Maybe that's probably what's making the noises" Kagome said then suddenly she heard the noise again, but not from the well but from right behind her. As she turned around she saw a demon standing right in front of her.

"Kagome!" Sota yelled as he watched her get grabbed.

**Vulpixfan:** Sorry have to end it for now catch the next chappie to see what happens next. Srry to the ppl that dont like kikyo but i had to put her in here some how but this isnt a inu/ kikyo story its inu/kag so dont wrry. Don't forget to review. Plz help me get new ideas im kinda stuck i cant figure out wat to do next, well i know but i just cant figure it out so plz help and thanx in advance ppl.


	5. Ch 5

**Vulpixfan: **Well here's chapter 5 hope you like it. I'd like to thank all u ppl that reviewed.

**Cartoonfan: yea me too but yea u just gatta wait. Thanx for ur review.**

**7nyu: u scare me o well ur a reviewer thanx for ur review.**

**Missy-girl: thanx its ok that u didn't review the first chapters many have done the same. I'll definitely look up ur story when I have time.**

**Tsuna Dragon: awesome at least I know that one person liked my story enough to tell other ppl about it. Thanx for ur review.**

Ch. 5

Kagome gasped as she saw who the demon was.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said shocked at who had grabbed her. "What are you doing here?" she asked confusedly.

"He looks kind of like Inuyasha" Sota said.

"He's his brother" Kagome said.

"Inuyasha has a brother!" Sota said.

"Sesshomaru how did you get here?" Kagome asked.

"Just like any other demon would" Sesshomaru answered.

"And how is that?" Kagome asked.

"Why should I spoil it for future demons" Sesshomaru answered.

"Well if your not going to tell me that then at least tell me what your doing here" Kagome said.

"I've come to take you, since Naraku's plan didn't work I thought of my own" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah and what plan would that be?" Kagome asked.

"I'll trade you for the Tetsusaiga" Sesshomaru answered.

"And how do you know that Inuyasha will give you his Tetsusaiga for me" Kagome said.

"Because he loves you" Sesshomaru said.

"Inuyasha loves me?" Kagome thought as she looked at the ground. "And how would you know that?"

"Because he's my brother and I know him more than anyone" Sesshomaru said. "Now if you don't mind come with me" Sesshomaru said as he grabbed her arm.

"Let me go you jerk!" Kagome yelled as she tried to get away.

"Kagome!" Sota yelled as he tried to help her get free.

As soon as Kagome got away she ran toward her house, but then changed direction so she wouldn't endanger her family.

"Inuyasha did you go to Kagome's era?" Sango asked as he walked up to her.

"No why do you ask?" Inuyasha answered.

"Because you were sitting by the well when I went for a walk a few minutes ago" Sango said.

"So you were spying on me" Inuyasha said.

"No I just walked by you" Sango said. "Why were you by the well anyways?" Sango asked.

"I... Umm... There's a demon nearby!" Inuaysha said as he tried to find out where it was.

"What! Where?" Sango asked.

"I can't tell I can just since it" Inuyasha answered. "It feels like the demon is not even here, but then it is here."

"Your not making any since" Sango said.

"Sota go home!" Kagome yelled.

"I'll get mom or grandpa to help you" Sota said as he ran off toward his house.

After Sota left Sesshomaru jumped in front of her and knocked her unconscious then picked her up and headed to the well then jumped in.

When he came out he went to where he left Jaken and Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru your back!" Jaken yelled as he ran up to him. "Why do you have that human?"

"Make sure she doesn't go anywhere until I come back" Sesshomaru said as he laid Kagome on the ground in front of them then walked away.

"But Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled before he noticed that Sesshomaru was already gone. "Why did he have to bring that human here? Why isn't she with that half breed Inuyasha?"

"I can since it there is a demon coming this direction really quickly" Inuyasha said as he looked around.

"I'll get Miroku" Sango said as she ran into the hut and then came back out with Miroku right behind her.

"Inuyasha where is the demon?" Miroku asked.

"It's over there in that direction" Inuyasha said as he pointed.

"Do you think it is..." Sango said before Sesshomaru jumped in front of them.

"Master Jaken why did Lord Sesshomaru bring the girl here?" Rin asked.

"Rin you should be quiet and stop asking questions!" Jaken yelled.

"Come Ah-Un we'll go over here by the nice juicy grass" Rin said as she walked away with the two headed something (I don't really know what to call it).

"You..." Jaken said before he heard Kagome groan and sit up.

"Huh... Where am I?" Kagome said as she looked around.

"Your with us..." Rin said before Jaken interrupted her.

"Shut up Rin you shouldn't be talking to her!" Jaken yelled.

"I can talk to whoever I want master Jaken!" Rin yelled.

"Why am I here with you?" Kagome asked as Rin and Jaken fought.

"Lord Sesshomaru brought you" Rin answered.

"Shut up Rin!" Jaken yelled.

"I have to find Inuyasha" Kagome said as she got to her feet.

"Lord Sesshomaru told me to make sure you don't go anywhere so you're staying here" Jaken said as he walked in front of her.

"Like you could stop me" Kagome said as she started to walk.

"Your staying here it's Lord Sesshomaru's orders" Jaken said as he brought out his two headed staff.

"Sesshomaru you bastard what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled as he grasped his Tetsuseiga.

"What else would I come for I'm here for the Tetsuseiga" Sesshomaru said.

"And what makes you think that you will be able to get it this time?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well if you ever want to see your little girlfriend again you better hand it over" Sesshomaru answered.

"Are you saying you have Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Where is she? If you have hurt her I will personally take you out myself!"

"She's fine for now at least" Sesshomaru said. "Now Inuyasha give me the Tetsuseiga" he said.

"I wont unless I know that you really have Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"Then you leave me no choice" Sesshomaru said as he pulled out Tokijin and then jumped into the air.

As soon as Sesshomaru did that Inuyasha brought out the Tetsuseiga to block the attack.

"You're not going anywhere until Lord Sesshomaru gets back" Jaken said as he got ready to shoot fire out of his staff.

"I've seen worse than you" Kagome said as she kicked him in the head.

"Lord Sesshomaru won't be very pleased" Jaken said as he fell to the ground.

With Jaken out of her way she ran as fast as she could (to pretty much anywhere hoping to find Inuyasha and the gang.)

"Inuyasha I know your close where are you" she thought to herself as she slowed and looked around hoping to see the sacred tree standing above all the rest.

As she looked she finally saw it and then started to run in that direction.

"Miroku do you think we should help Inuyasha?" Sango whispered as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought.

"I think we should just let them fight it out" Miroku said as he watched.

"K" Sango nodded.

"Sesshomaru you'll never get my Tetsuseiga" Inuyasha said as he raised the sword and jumped in the air.

As Inuyasha was about to cut Sesshomaru in half he dodged it and came up behind Inuyasha as he landed he hit him in the back with his claws. Suddenly Inuyasha was knocked into the ground and stunned for a few seconds then got up ready to fight some more.

"I see you still don't know how to give up" Sesshomaru said as he started at Inuyasha.

When Sesshomaru tried to claw Inuyasha he jumped into the air to dodge it, but then Sesshomaru followed and knocked Inuyahsa to the ground. When Inuyasha landed he ran straight to Sesshomaru to try to cut him in half with the Tetsuseiga, but Sesshomaru was to fast and ended knocking the Tetsuseiga out of inuyasha's hands and right next to Sango and Miroku who had to jump out of the way to keep from getting stabbed by the falling sword.

"Now without the Tetsuseiga you will be no match for me" Sesshomaru said as he looked at the Tetsuseiga that stuck up from the ground behind Inuyasha.

"Shut up and fight" Inuyasha said as he ran up to Sesshomru. "Iron reaver soul stealer" He yelled as he unleashed his attack.

As the attack came at Sesshomaru he jumped into the air to dodge it, but was to late and got knocked into a nearby tree. After that Sesshomaru got up and ran towards Inuyasha who was trying to get to his sword then used his poison claw attack and knocked Inuyasha into a tree next to Sango and Miroku.

"Do we have to come in there and rescue you from your brother" Miroku yelled as Inuyasha struggled to get up.

"Just try monk, if you get in my way I'll kill you to" Inuyasha yelled hoarsely as he stood up.

As soon as Kagome got to the sacred tree she looked around trying to find the way back to Kaede's village. When she found out where it was she ran in that direction hoping to find Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku waiting for her. As soon as she saw the village she saw the battle between Inuyasha and Sessomaru right in front of Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled as she ran.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned toward her.

"You should learn to pay attention to me from now on Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said as he stabbed Inuyasha in the chest with his Tokijin.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran, but then got grabbed by Miroku who didn't want her to get mixed into the fight.

When Sesshomaru pulled Tokijin out of Inuyasha he then pushed him into the tree behind him.

"Miroku let me go!" Kagome yelled as she struggled to get free from his grasp.

"Kagome you can't go out there if you do Sesshomaru will use you to get the Tetsuseiga.

"Where is the Tetsuseiga?" Kagome said as he looked at Inuyasha who was laying on the ground unconscious.

"Oh no it's over there" Sango said as she pointed to it.

"If he gets to injured he'll transform and then who knows what he'll do next" Miroku said as he looked at him. "It's to late he's already transforming."

As they talked Sesshomaru got closer to Inuyasha so that he could finish what he came for, but as he got closer he noticed that Inuyasha's claws and fangs were longer and his sent was completely different. This reminded Sesshomaru of the first time that he had seen Inuyasha transform.

Flashback

"Come at me little brother" Sesshomaru yelled as Inuyasha jumped into the air in an effort to attack, but was to slow and Sesshomaru dodged and knocked the Tetsuseiga out of his hands.

After he landed back on the ground Inuyasha ran forward and got knocked back to the ground by the Tokijin.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she watched him hit the ground.

"Look out Inuyahsa he's coming for you" Miroku yelled.

Sesshomaru started running to Inuyasha but stopped when inuyasha's sent was that of a youkai. Then he started running again and Totsei breathed fire in front of him keeping him away from Inuyasha.

"SIT!" Kagome's voice rang in the distance.

"They've escaped" Sesshomaru said as he looked around.

End Flashback

When Inuyasha got up he headed straight toward Sesshomaru who was standing, waiting for him and dodged the attack quickly then pushed him away.

"Now I'll finish it" Sesshoamru said as he jumped in front of Inuyasha who was getting ready for another attack.

"Sesshomaru don't!" Kagome yelled as she ran in front of him.

"Move girl if you value your life" Sesshomaru said as he looked at her.

"I wont let you hurt him" Kagome said. "I will protect him for once instead of him always protecting me."

"Then you will perish with him" Sesshomaru said as he brought Tokijin to his head, but before he could do any thing Inuyasha ran up to him and knocked the sword out of his hands.

"I'll deal with you later" he said as he hit Kagome across the face knocking her unconscious then he turned toward Inuyasha who was standing behind him.

"Kagome!" Sango and MIroku yelled when Shippo and Kaede came running out of the hut.

"What's going on?" Kaede asked as she looked around.

"I thought I heard Kagome" Shippo said as he jumped on Miroku's shoulder.

"Sesshomaru came for the Tetsuseiga" Miroku said.

"Kagome got knock out by Sesshomaru when she tried to save Inuyasha" Sango said as she pointed in Kagome's direction.

"Why didn't she come back earlier?" Shippo asked.

"Sesshomaru had kidnapped her" MIroku said. "But as you can see she must have escaped when he left then followed him here."

"How are we going to help Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"We're going to have to fight" Miroku answered. "Shippo protect Kaede" he said as he ran off toward the fight.

**Vulpixfan:** Sorry have to end it for now. I hope you liked it. Catch the next chappie to see who wins Sesshy or Inuyasha. Don't forget to review. see ya next chappie.


End file.
